Increasing autonomous vehicle usage creates the potential for more efficient movement of passengers and cargo through a transportation network. Moreover, the use of autonomous vehicles can result in improved vehicle safety and more effective communication between vehicles. However, it is critical, such as in autonomous driving simulations, that autonomous vehicles can detect static objects and/or predict the trajectories of other nearby dynamic objects to plan a trajectory such that autonomous vehicles can safely traverse the transportation network and avoid such objects.